gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
RX-77-2 Guncannon
The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the second mobile suit design model that stemmed from the Earth Federation's "V-Project " in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It was developed during the One Year War in response to the Principality of Zeon's MS-05 Zaku I and MS-06 Zaku II mobile suits. Technology The Guncannon was a step up from the RX-75-4 Guntank; while the Guntank was more "tank" than mobile armor, the Guncannon was a true mobile suit with limbs. However, it did share the Guntank's FF-X7 Core Fighter. It is based on the data of the RXM-1 prototype bipedal robot. The first Guncannon was the prototype RX-77-1A Guncannon, which had poor mobility due to its heavy armor. The second version, RX-77-2 Guncannon, corrected this problem. As defensive weapons, it mounted two 60 mm vulcan guns in the head. However, the Guncannon's primary weapons were the twin 240 mm cannons mounted on the shoulders, which were used for the mobile suit's design purpose: mid-range support. The Guncannon was also the first mobile suit used by the Earth Federal Forces capable of firing a beam rifle. The Guncannon was less mobile but more heavily armored than its cousin, the RX-78-2 Gundam. Unfortunately, the extra armor provided no additional protection against beam weapons, and powerful conventional weapons (such as the Giant Bazooka used by some Zeon mobile suits) were capable of causing severe damage. It also lacked any sort of melee weapon, making it helpless when an enemy mobile suit got too close. Also, its 240 mm cannons only held 20 rounds per cannon, meaning the pilot had to learn how to conserve cannon ammunition and use it wisely. Where the Guntank was designed as a long range support unit, the Guncannon is the mid range support for the Gundam. Like the RGM-79 GM, the Guncannon was also manufactured at Jaburo. Armaments '60mm Vulcan Guns' Dual, head-mounted, triple-barrelled gatling cannons in caliber 60 millimeter. Each gun is loaded with 400 rounds of ammunition and fires at a rate of 1600 rounds per minute. Primarily for the elimination of aerial and light armor targets. With sustained fire, can cause damage to enemy mobile suits. '240mm cannons' One mounted over either shoulder, each mid-range fire support artillery cannon is fed by a twenty (20) round internal magazine located inside the main body of the Guncannon. Each 240x800 millimeter shell has a 95 kilogram HE fragmentation warhead, with a casualty radius of 40 meters. Can fire to distances up to 2.5 kilometers 'Spray missle launchers' A replacement for the 240mm cannons, the spray missile launcher consist of 12 tubes, each tube containing two (2) missiles for a total of 24 missiles per launcher. 'Beam Rifle' mega particle cannon "beam rifle" The Guncannon can be equipped with a larger and longer-range portable mega particle cannon than the RX-78 GUNDAM. It is powered via an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of fifteen (15) rounds. Each beam is capable of tearing through the medium and heavy armor of enemy MS and MA. Maximum effective range of 2.8 kilometers. 'Hand Grenades' Each RX-77-2 Guncannon comes with two (2) HEDP fragmentation hand grenades stored one per lower leg inside a secured hatch. All the Guncannon need do is reach down and pull the grenade from the storage rack. Once this is done the grenade is already armed. There is a five to seven second fuse, allowing enough time for the Guncannon to throw the grenade safely away. The average throwing distance is about 300 meters. System Features Core Block System History During the Zeon attack of Side 7, only one RX-77-2 Guncannon survived the attack. It was stationed aboard the Pegasus-Class assault carrier White Base and piloted by Kai Shiden. However, when the White Base made its way to Jaburo, another unit was transferred to the White Base to replace the Guntank. It was piloted by Hayato Kobayashi. To separate the two units, they were named the "C-108" and "C-109". Both units were heavily damaged at the last battle of the One Year War at the Zeon's space fortress A Baoa Qu. The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the only "V Project" mobile suit to ever be produced in limited numbers. It served as a main mobile suit until the Federation introduced the RGM-79 GM; however, due to the high cost of beam weapons, many Guncannon units were armed with conventional machine guns or rifles. Some unlucky pilots were not issued a hand weapon at all, and had to rely on the Guncannon's built-in armaments. Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot07222012 185703008.jpg|White Base's Mobile Suits including Guncannon (left) Category:Mobile Suits Category:Guncannon-type MS Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Forces